Soldiers Blue and Orange
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: Grimmjow had suffered terribly when he was little and was saved by a woman that now ten years latter is his good friend and captain as war rages in Japan. All Ichigo wants to do is protect those important to him but will a terrible accident stop him.


"Miss Shearia!" The deep voice of one of the many soldiers under my control sounded from outside the confines of my personal tent.

What could those damn men want now? It's almost like they need my help with something every five minutes. It would seem I can't even take a bath in peace.

I ignored the yelling outside and went back to enjoying my nice warm bubble bath.

The tent flap flew open and whoever it was better have a good excuse for disturbing my bath or they're gonna be sorry. I hate being disturbed while enjoying a relaxing bath.

"What do you want?" I glared at the unlucky soldier. He was wise enough to back away but then he held firm and stood perfectly straight.

"Miss Sheara the enemy is attacking. Ther-"

"What?" I growled slipping out of the warm bath water. Turning around I got dressed in my white Hakama and dark blue sleeveless half shirt that hung loosely off of my slender frame after rapping my breasts in bandages of course. "And would you mind telling me why you didn't say something sooner?" I turned to the how blushing soldier.

"Well-"

"Agh never mind. Where's Grimmjow?" That lazy ass was probably asleep right now without a care in the world about what's going on.

I cut the soldier off before he could answer my question and ordered him to go get my lazy second in command. He was out the door and on his way in one second flat.

I put my hair up and grabbed my sword then headed out of my tent. Outside soldiers were running around gathering what would be needed for the upcoming battle. On their way past me the soldiers stopped and gave a quick bow before hurrying on their way.

"So their attacking the town down there huh?" The deep baritone of the one and only Grimmjow Jaggerjack sounded from behind me.

"I see" My voice sounded hushed and sad. Though I kill without a second thought, a sadness fills my heart whenever I think of all the innocent people who end up getting involved in the battles that take place in towns.

I walked through the swarm of running men to the top of the hill we had sent up camp on. From here you had a clear view of what was happening below in the town.

House had been set ablaze and woman and children were running into the street to escape the deadly flames. Men were trying desperately to protect their families.

"Call the men Grimmjow. We need to move now" All sadness left both my voice and my features as I watched yet another man fall to the blade of an enemy soldier. Grimmjow nodded run off to collect the troops.

No less than two minutes later were myself, Grimmjow and our troops charging down the hill and clashing with the enemy. Blood splattered the ground as soldier after soldier gave their loves for their cause. My blade was soaked with the blood of the many enemies that fallen victim to its sharp edge.

The innocent had long since fled the town since the battle between my army and my enemies army had started.

With one final swing of his sword Grimmjow halved the last standing soldier of the enemy's forces. The battle had been won but my troops stayed silent. They had learned not to cheer over our victories but to silently appreciate the spirit our enemy had shown us by fighting till the very end. The only thing they would be grateful for was their lives and the lives of those they had saved, they would not be grateful for the deaths of those fighting for their own cause. They fought for what they believed in and so did we. No one should celebrate the deaths of others enemy or not and I would not allow anyone in my army to do so.

The fires in the town still burned bright, lighting up the bodies of the fallen man in a soft glow.

"Put out the fires and then bury the dead!" I ordered over the crackling of the flames. The men instantly moved to do as asked.

My army was the best for four reasons; the men never heisted to kill or when ordered to do something, they trained every day together, they worked together like a pack of wolves while hunting and they respected their enemy.

I took a moment to wipe the blood from my blade before sheathing it.

"Ic….bi….ic…." That noise where was it coming from I tilted my head trying to find the source of the sound. "Ichi…..Big….Ichi" It was coming from one of the collapsed houses to my left. Before I moved toward the sound Grimmjow sprinted past me and was pulling chunks of wood out of the way as he desperately searched for whoever it was that was under the rubble.

I didn't move. By the way Grimmjow was frantically digging into the fallen building it wouldn't help any if I got to close I would just end up getting hit by one of the flying boards.

"_He…..help…ple…help…" I dug frantically through the rubble trying to free the poor boy who I now was under it._

_Finally one of the chunks I removed revealed bright blue hair and the pale face of a small child. " It's okay. I'm going to get you out of there. Just hold on" I panted removing the rest of the heavy wood from his small frame. He had to be about ten. He had been under there for at least an hour before I heard him and started searching for him._

He wanted to get whoever it was out of there as fast as possible. He knew how scary it was to be trapped under pounds of wood and he didn't want them to suffer because he was taking his damn time getting them out.

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Well I hoped you like it and please review and I'll update again soon but sorry to say that will only happen if I know people like this story. No point writing something nobody likes right. **_


End file.
